High school project
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: sakura haruno has a crush on one of her new friends but is to shy to say. Will she tell him. And they have a assiment they have to live with someone for 4 years with a kid or more. And shes the new student. She knows akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

The High School Project

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or anyother animes!!!!

Summary: sakura haruno has a crush on one of her new friends but is to shy to say. Will she tell him. And they have a assiment they have to live with someone for 4 years with a kid or more. And I'm the new student. She knows akatsuki?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**inner sakura**

_flash back_

Now the story begins

Chapter 1

Sakuras pov

Beep beep beep beep beSmash. I sat up and yawned "Stupid clock." I said. I got up and grab my dark dark blue pants almost black then I grabed my red tank top that said Mess with my friends you mess with me in blood red letters. Then I grab my towl and wash cloth and I went into my shower.

When I was done I grab my motorcycle keys and I put on converse shoes. I ran out the door to my garage I grab my helmet and I was off. On my way I stop at the cemetery to put flowers on my mom and dads grave. Then I went off again.I deceiced to make a big enterance so I was going 90 mile per hour and I made a quick stop in my parking spot. I took off my helmet and shook my head for my hair to fall. I look up and saw the akatsuki members.

"What was that about Sakura??" Sasori asked.

"It's called a enterance dumbo" I said.

Then a crowd came around us and chanted Fight Fight Fight.

"Well why did you do that?" Itachi asked.

"Because I wanted to." I said.

"Well just because you wanted to doesn't give you the right un" Deidara said.

"Deidara go play with your clay birds Sasori go play with your puppets and Itachi go bother your stupid brother and I can do what I want so cho." I said and walked off.

"She's still the same un." Deidara said.

"Yep" the akatsuki members said.

Now back to sakura.

I was walking to the office untill a guy with a chiken butt style hair came and slamed me in the wall.

"What was that for?!" I yelled

Then a crowd came back and said Ohhssss and ahhs the girls were yelling stuff like beat her up or go kill her.

"How do you know Itachi?" the guy asked.

"It's not your business now is it sasgay?" I said.

"It is my business you you dummy!" he yelled.

"Nice comback now let go"I said and pushed him off.

"Who are you?" he asked

"No one you should be messing with"I said and walked off untill a girl with glasses stoped me.

"You have no right to talk to sasuke-kun like that!" she yelled

"Yeah yeah what ever now move out of the way!" I yelled

"NO, come and make me."she said.

"Fine I will i'm sick of getting stop." I said I did a back flip because she threw a kunia knife. Then I grab my own kunia knife and threw it at her then I did a front flip and started to walk off. Then I made it to the office and I walked in.

"Hello, My name is Shizune how may I help you?"the lady said.

"I'm the new student Sakura Haruno." I said.

"Ok, heres your schudule and locker number and combantion." she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Here i'll get you a guide." She said.

"Ok" I said.

"What do you want Shizune?" a guy asked.

"Can you show this young lady were her class are please" she asked.

"Sure, HI my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno." I said.

"Your the one who talked back to the akatsuki and pushed sasuke and fought with Karin!" he yelled.

"Yep" I said.

"Sweet and nice job cause that was asweme." he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"How do you know the akatsuki?" he asked.

"When I was little I met them and became really close they might kill anyone if they try to hurt me." I said while I walked out of the office.

"Really" he said and ran after me.

"Yep,Can you show me were the locker 53 it please?" I asked.

"Sure follow me." he said.

So he took me to my locker.

"So aren't you mad you aren't with your friends right now?" I asked.

"No not really Hey do you want to hang out with my group. You seem like you will get along quite well" he said/asked.

"Umm, Sure I guess."

"Whats your next class?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm it says English after Homeroom." I said.

"Ok, what teachers do you have?" He asked.

"Here just look at my schudule" I said and handed it to him.

It said.

Homeroom Hatake Kakashi

History of the ninja world Hatake Kakashi

Medic Shizune

Charka control Umino Iruka

Faimly Kakashi and Jiraya

Gym Maito Gai

Throwing class Mizuki

Gym Anko

Fighting/Training all teachers.

"Ok you done getting your stuff?" He asked as he handed me my schudule.

"Yep"

'Now to homeroom joy.' I thought

We walked in the class room and...........

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please R&R

This is like a ninja/school project type thing there all a freshman.

SakuraxKiba


	2. Chapter 2

High school project

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**inner sakura**

_flash back_

Recap

'Now to homeroom joy.' I thought

We walked in the class room and...........

End of recap

Chapter 2

We walked in the clss room and I saw Sasori fighting with Tobi.

"Tobi Sasori STOP IT NOW!!!!!" I yelled.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"Because your bothering me." I said

"So?" Sasori asked.

"You want to fight?" I asked.

"N-n-no" he said.

"Tell the others Saki said hi." I said

"Kay" he said

Then Naruto and I walked to a group in the back.

"HI GUYS" Naruto yelled.

"Whos that?" a guy with brown hair.

"This is Sakura Haruno, The one who talked back to the akatsuki and punch sasuke and fought karen." he said.

"Really? Well hi wats up im kiba." Kiba said.

'hmmm hes kinda cute' " Hi nothin much u?" I said

"Hi I'm Tenten"

"Hi im Ino"

"Hi I'm Hinata"

"Hi I'm Shino"

"I'm shikamaru"

"Sup........ Where the Teacher?" I asked

"Hes always late" Kiba said. ' Man shes kinda cute but........'

"Ok class since the homeroom bell already rang lets just get to the history." Kakashi said

"Who knows who the sannin are?" Kakashi asked

I raised my hand and Kakashi called on me.

"Tsunda,Jiraiya,and Orochimaru" I said

"Correct! good job, Now who got trained by them?"

"I got trained by all of them and Naruto got trained by Jiraiya and Sasgay got trained by Orchimaru" I said.

"Do you mean Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"No i'm mean Sasgay" I said

"She means Sasuke" tha akatsuki said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them.

Naruto is laughing so hard he fell out of his chair and got a bump on his head.

"Wait how did you know I got trained by Jiraiya?"

"Because im his favorite student." I said and stuck out my tounge.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr no your not." He said

"Yes I am." i said in a sweet voice.

"NOOOOOOOO YOUR NOT." he yelled

"YES I AM SO SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU AND AKATSUKI SHUT UP BEFORE I TEAR UP YOUR DOLLS AND THROW AWAY YOU CLAY AND ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU IN A SEC. SO SHUT UP!" I yelled.

'Man she hot,tough' Kiba thought.

' I wonder if shes fiesty'Sasuke thought.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

On my way to health I got slammed in the wall.

"Hey what are you doi-" Before I could finish my sentence someone was making out with me and trying to take off my clothes

" Hey there baby" The mysterious guy said.

"Sasuke St-" He started to lick my bottom lip


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"Hey what are you doi-" Before I could finish my sentence someone was making out with me and trying to take off my clothes

" Hey there baby" The mysterious guy said.

"Sasuke St-" He started to lick my bottom lip

I punched him in the face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GAY PERSON!" I yelled.

So I ran and I bumped into Kiba"Sorry Kiba.................." I said.

"Whats wrong? he asked.

"Sasuke just tried to rape be back there." I said.

"Well don't worry you are ok now." He said.

End of recap

Now to the story

"HE DID WHAT!" Kiba yelled.

"He pinned me into a wall and started to make out and try to rape me." I cried.

"Shhhhhhs its ok Sakura calm down that won't happen here." Kiba said.

"Thanks Kiba, What class are you going to?" I asked.

"Health you?" he asked.

"Oh me too." I said sniffling.

"Well come on let's get you there and don't worry about That guy will get him scared of you ok." Kiba said.

"Yep thank you so much...................Kiba you know what?" I said.

"Hm?" Kiba asked.

"Your one of the best people I met here." I said.

"Thanks" Kiba said walking, " Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yep" I said running up to him." When we got into class it went normal. Then Kiba and I went to our next class that was charka control. It was a normal class time. Then we walked into the family class.

"Ok class sit down." Kakashi said. So the whole class sat down,"We are going to have a whole year project ok." He said.

"What do we have to do?" Ino asked.

"You will live in a apartment with a guy and kid."

"So its like a married couple type thing." Sasuke asked.

"Yep" Kakashi said.

"Do we get to pick our own partners?" Karin asked.

"Nope" Kakashi said

"Ok first couple is.............................................Sasuke and Karin" Jiraya said.

"Yes I got Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled.

"I refuse I want Sakura" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No you got Karin" Kakashi said.

"Fine" Sasuke said.

"Ok next couple.............................................Ino Gaara" Jiraya said.

"As long as I don't have to touch the kid." Gaara said.

"Thats fine with me." Ino said.

"Next is........................................Neji Tenten." Jiraya said.

"Cool" they both said.

"Next is...............................Naruto and Hinata" Jiraya said.

"O- ok" Hinata said.

"Yes Hinata!" Naruto said or em yelled.

"Then its..................................Kiba and Sakura." Jiraya said.

"Thats fine with me." I said.

"Cool" Kiba said.

" You will get your kids in two days. We are trying to get the perfect kid for you guys." Kakashi said.

"Ok" The whole class said.

Time skip to end of class

Me and Kiba and the gang (Everyone excluding Karin Sasuke) walked out together to the cafetera. They got their food and sat down at their table.

"So are you guys happy with you partners?" Hinata asked.

"Yep" The girls said.

"Yeah" The guys said.

After they finished school they went home and told there parnets about the project.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By,

SakuraxGaara2233

Can you guys please give me some names for the kids and I promise it will be longer when they get the kids.

Oh and I wont update untill i get names.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Recap

Me and Kiba and the gang (Everyone excluding Karin Sasuke) walked out together to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down at their table.

"So are you guys happy with you partners?" Hinata asked.

"Yep" The girls said.

"Yeah" The guys said.

After they finished school they went home and told there parnets about the project.

End of Recap

I went home and did my homework. Then I went to bed.

Next day

I woke up and grabbed some black blue jeans and a tight blue tank top. I went in the bathroom and took a shower I brushed my hair and teeth then I put my hair in a messy bun. I walked to my motorcycle and went to school. When I got there I saw Tenten and Neji sitting by a tree.

"Hey peoples" I said while walking up to them

"Hey" Tenten said. Neji nodded.

"Is this were you guys meet all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah we forgot to tell you sorry" Tenten said.

"No its cool, don't worry" I said.

A few minutes later the gang all came but Kiba.

"Hey Sakura how do you like school so far?" Ino asked.

"Pretty good except for that stupid,dumb,idiot, Sasuke" I said.

"SAKURA" Tobi yelled waving and running to me. He ran full speed and knocked into me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled and fell on my butt."Ouch Hey Tobi" I said getting up.

"Tobi sorry is Tobi still a good boy?" Tobi asked.

"Yes of course you are." I said patting him on his head.

"Ok" Tobi said and left.

" Hey guys sorry i'm late" Kiba said walking up to them.

"Hey Kiba" I said.

"Hey" Everyone else said.

Time skip to family class

"Ok I want you guys to fill this out with your partners and it will tell you the kid or kids you get." Kakashi said.

"Ok!" Everyone yelled.

Few minutes later

Sasuke and Karin ended up with a girl name Ai.

Ino and Gaara ended up with two kids both girls named Aika and Aiko.

Neji and Tenten ended up with a girl name Aki.

Naruto and Hinata ended up with twins named Killian (Boy) and Aya.

Kiba and I ended up with triplets two girls and a boy name Jessica Beniha and Kai.

"Why do some of us have two kids?" Hinata asked.

"Well if thats how your test got you then you are perfect for them" Kakashi said.

"Oh we forgot to tell you you guys will live in a apartment building and Kiba and Sakura we will get you a house because you two got triplets" Jiraya said.

"Ok" I said and Kiba just nodded.

"You guys will get your houses\apartments today and you will get your kids tomorrow also you will stay in the house\apartments today." Kakashi said.

"Hai" Everyone yelled.

End of school day

Kakashi showed all the kids to their apartment then he turned to me and Kiba.

"You guys live right here" He said pointing to a five bedroom house with two bathrooms one toy room a kitchen and living room and more.

"Thanks" we said and went in there and fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By,

SakuraxGaara2233

You will meet the kids in the next chapter so it will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

Recap

Kakashi showed all the kids to their apartment then he turned to me and Kiba.

"You guys live right here" He said pointing to a five bedroom house with two bathrooms one toy room a kitchen and livingroom and more.

"Thanks" we said and went in there and fell asleep.

End of Recap

Kiba woke up the next day and looked at the time. It was 6:00 A.M. He got up off his bed and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. Then he went and found some towls and wash clothehe grabbed a towl and wash clothe and he went to a bathroom down the hall. He stripped off his clothes and went in the shower. Then he got himself washed off. Kiba got out and got dress. He then went to Sakura's room and knocked on the door. A few minutes later he saw Sakura open up her door. She had on a red tank top and some short shorts.

"Yes?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"Its time to get ready" Kiba explained.

"Kay i'll meet you down stairs" Sakura said. She went in her room and grabbed a black tank top and some ripped blue jeans. Then she grabbed a towl and wash clothe, she went to the bath room and turned on the water. She took off her clothes and took a shower. After that she got out of the shower and put on her clothes. She dried her hair fully and then straitened it. About five minutes later she went down stairs. She put on some converse and so did he. At 7:20 they were both out the door. They walked for ten minutes and got to the apartment buildings. They saw Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was in some blue jeans, a orange shirt, and a orange shoes. Hinata was in blue jean skirt,purple shirt, and purple flats.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura" Hinata said. Then they all walked up to the school that took them five minutes to get there. They all went to there classes. The first three classes went by fast. Then Sakura and Kiba picked up Hinata and Naruto and they walked to The family class. They all walked in,sat down, and saw the teachers bell ranged and everyone is in the class except Sasuke and Karin. Five minutes later they both walked in and sat down.

"Ok class today you will be getting your kids. You will have the rest of the day off." Kakashi said.

"And when you come to school there will be a daycare for you to drop off your kids" Jiraya said.

"Any questions" Kakashi said.

"Yes, I do" Karin said.

"Then ask" Jiraya said.

"Can we get another babysitter after the daycare is over?" Karin asked.

"No because you will have to learn how to deal with kids" Kakashi said.

" Ok class pile on the bus, it will take 15 minutes but you guys will need alot of engery so I thought we could take you there." Jiraya said. So the whole class went outside and saw a bus. The order of the bus was Karin and Sasuke, Gaara and Ino, Hinata and Naruto , Neji and Tenten, and Kiba and Sakura.

"So we got Jessica, Kai and Beniha?" Sakura asked.

"Yep" Kiba said. A few minutes later we got there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LINE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten and Neji walked up to the front desk person.

"Hello my name is Tenten and this is Neji and we are here for a school project." Tenten explained.

"And what is that?" The lady named Eclair asked.

"We have to take care of these kids for a year" Neji said.

"Oh, are you from Leaf high?" Eclair asked.

"Yep" They said.

"Please follow me" Eclair said.

" Ok" They said. Eclair,Tenten, and Neji walked in a room full of kids.

"Please find your kid and come up in front before you leave" Eclair said.

"Kay" Tenten said with a smile. Neji and Tenten were walking around and took out a picture of the girl who they were taking with them. She had Brown short hair with pig tails, and Pink eyes. They looked around and saw the girl she was sitting alone by a slide. "Hey are you ok?" Tenten asked.

"N-n-no" The girl said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Noone cares about me" She said crying.

"Shhhh thats not true we will take care of you" Tenten said.

"R-r-r-really?" She asked sniffling.

"Yep" Neji said.

"H-h-hi my name is Aki" Aki said.

"Hi nice to meet you my name is Tenten and this is Neji" Tenten explain.

"Hi, Can we go to a park?" Aki asked shyly.

"Sure lets go" Tenten said,"But first we have to meet up with the lady in the front" she finshed.

"Did you find her?" Eclair asked.

"Yep and can you tell the others except a guy name Sasuke and a girl name Karin that we are going to the Leaf park?" Neji asked.

"Sure of couse" Eclair said,"And Aki have fun ok"

"Yep!" Aki yelled jumping up and down," Can we go now?" She asked.

"Yep" Tenten said and they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LINE---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Naruto walked in next, Hinata went up to Eclair.

"Hi are you here for the project?" Eclair asked.

"Yep, I'm Hinata and this is Naruto" Hinata explained.

"Kay follow me and come and get me before you leave" Eclair said while taking them to the room full of kids.

"Thanks" Naruto said and dragged Hinata inside to look for there twins. They saw two twins, one boy and one girl. They walked up to them.

" Hello is your names Killian and Aya?" HInata asked.

"Yes" They both said.

"My name is Naruto and this is Hinata and we will be taking care of you for awhile." Naruto said.

"Really?" Aya asked.

"Yes really sweety" Hinata said.

"Can we call you mom and dad?" Killian asked.

"Sure" Naruto said. So Naruto grabbed Killian's,Killian grabbed Aya's hand, and Aya grabbed Hinata's hand and they all walked up to Eclair.

" Oh Hinata and Naruto?" Eclair asked.

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"A girl named Tenten to ask me to tell you they went to leaf park and for you to go there" Eclair said.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

"Bye have fun kids" Eclair said.

"Bye bye" the kids said together. They all walked out of the house and went to Leaf Park.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LINE---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Gaara walked in the place and went up to Eclair.

"Hi my name is Ino and this is Gaara we are here from Leaf High" Ino said.

"Hi my name is Eclair and a girl named Tenten asked me to tell you to meet them at a place called Leaf Park and follow me" Eclair said. So they followed her to the room full of childern . Ino and Gaara walked off trying to find there kids they are looking for. About 5 minutes left they found the two girls.

"Hello sweetys my name is Ino and I will be taking care of you for a while" Ino said," Can you tell me your guyes name?"

"Sure my name is Aika and this is Aiko" Aika said.

"Whos that?" Aiko asked.

"This is Gaara" Ino said.

"Hi daddy" They both said.

"Hi" Gaara said. Then they all walked off to go to The Leaf Park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LINE--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Karin walked in.

"Hi my name is Karin and this is Sasuke we are here to pick up our kid" Karin said.

"This way please" Eclair said. So they followed her and got a room full of kids. Then she left. They found their girl whos name was Ai.

"Hello Ai i'm your new mommy" Karin said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh STRAGER DANGER I DON'T LIKE YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ai yelled running up to Eclair. "Eclair theres a monster in there"

"Umm i'm so sorry you guys can't take her" Eclair said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Becasue shes scared of you" Eclair said,"I'll call the school and tell them"

"Fine" Sasuke said and they left. Ai just walked back in the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LINE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Sakura walked in and walked up to Eclair.

"Hello Eclair" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura long time no see" Eclair said," Thanks for the last donation."

"Your weclome, Well i'm here for a project Oh, and hows Jessica feeling today, Still sick?" Sakura said.

"Shes fine now and a girl name Tenten asked me to tell you guys to meet her a Leaf Park" Eclair said.

"Ok thanks" Sakura said walking to the room. When she opened up the door the kids flew out of the door.

"Hey its Sakura-nee-chan!" The kids yelled.

"Hey guys, were Jessica,Kai, and Beniha?" Sakura asked.

"Right here" The three said together.

"Come here" Sakura said.

"Hey nee-chan are you going to donate again?" Ai asked.

"Yep really soon" Sakura said. Then the three kids walked up to me.

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"I'm going to take you and your sister for a while ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yep" They all said. So Sakura,Kiba,Kai,Jessica,and Beniha all walked out.

"Do you guys want to go to the park?" Kiba asked.

"Yes,But who are you?" Jessica asked.

"My name is Kiba i'm helping Sakura take care of you" KIba said.

They all walked to the park to see the rest of the gang. All the kids were playing together for a few hours. Then it got dark so everyone walked home together.

Later that night

Kakashi just got off the phone hearing that Ai was scared so he will give her to Ino since she was told shes coming out.

Kiba and Sakura handed the kids some of the clothes and they put it on by themselfs and went to bed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. authors note

Authors note

You guys it might take me longer to update because i'm in 8th grade honors

But i'll try to write some this weekend

By

Sakuraxgaara223

P.s

SakuraxRyoma will also be late, I help her with the storys


	7. Chapter 6

High school project

Recap

Kiba and Sakura handed the kids some of the clothes and they put it on by themselfs and went to bed.

End of recap

Now the story begins

Next day

Sakura and Kiba woke up and both started to get ready. When Sakura got done getting ready she went downstairs and started to cook some breakfest. She cooked some pancakes,eggs,and bacan. Then she got down some of the plates and started to make the plates.

Meanwhile

Kiba just got done getting ready and woke up the kids.

"I don't want to get up" Kai mummbled.

"Come on Sakura cooked some breakfest" Kiba said. So he got the clothes picked out and they got dressed on there own. Jessica was in some blue jeans and a pink butterfly shirt. Kai got in some jeans and a shirt. Beniha had on some blue jean skirt and a skull shirt. Then they all went downstairs and saw there plates made and on the table. They also saw Sakura sitting there waiting for them. The kids took a bite and a bright smile came on there faces.

"Yummy mommy you make good food" The triplets said.

"Thanks" Sakura said. Then they all finished the food and got on there shoes and were off to the apartments. When they got there they saw the whole gang excluding Karin and Sasuke out there. They all headed to school when they got there they saw a sign saying 'If you have kids take them in the old music room', so they all went to the old music room and saw some other kids.

"Ok kids this is were you will be staying for awhile then we will come and get you ok?" Sakura asked

"Ok" The kids all said. Then the gang left and went through there classes untill the family class.

"Ok class Ino you are going to get another kid because Sasuke and Karin failed this class because the kid didn't like them, so you will be taking care of there kid" Kakashi said.

"Ok but do I get a house?" Ino asked.

"Yes, you will be living with Sakura and kiba" Kakashi said.

"Isn't that to many people it only has 5 bedrooms" Sakura asked.

"You and Ino will share a room Kiba and Gaara will share a room and The girls would share a room and so will the two boys." Kakashi said.

"Ok" Ino said. Then it was lunch time. The whole group got there food and walked by the daycare center. They came in and sat by there kids. They all ate together and then the group left for there other classes. At the end of the day they all went to the daycare center and got there kids." Hey Sakura Kiba can you watch my kids so me and Kiba can move our stuff in your house?"

"Sure and just to tell you my room has my name on it and so does Kiba and also the kids." Sakura said,"Do you kids want to go to the park?"

"Yea!" The kids yelled. So the whole gang except Ino and Gaara went to the park.

"What do guys want to do at the park?" Sakura asked.

"Play tag!" The kids yelled,"And can you guys play too please?"

"Sure" the teens said.

"Whos it?" Sakura asked.

"NOT IT" The kids yelled.

"Not it" everyone yelled but Sakura. So everyone started to run and Sakura counted to 20 then she was off, She ran after Naruto and then Kiba passed her so she turned really fast and tag Kiba.

"Your it!" Sakura yelled laughing and then she ran the other way. So Kiba went after Naruto and taged him. Then Naruto went after Hinata and Hinata got Jessica. Jessica got Beniha then Beniha got Kai and he got Killian and so on and so on. Then it was about 8:00 p.m. So everyone left. Sakura and Kiba had all the kids hold each others hand plus there hands. When they got in there house they smelled some pizza.,"Were home!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey sis!" Ino yelled,"I'm in the kitchen making the plates,want to help me?" Ino asked.

"Sure!" Sakura yelled going into the kitchen. Ino got the plates down and Sakura made the plates.

Meanwhile

Kiba got all the kids shoes off and had them go upstairs to the bathroom.

"Ok kids wash your hands" Kiba said. So all of them got in line for the sink and started to wash there hands. Then Kiba and the kids got Gaara and they all went downstairs. When they got there they all sat down around the table and started to eat. After they ate Sakura and Ino got the kids in there pj and put them to bed. Then they went downstairs and started there homework. Around 10:30 they went to bed.

The next Day (P.S its Saturday)

Sakura woke up at 8:00 and cook a big breakfest. She called the whole gang plus the akatsuki. She had Pancakes, waffles, hash browns, bacan, eggs, and more. Then she went up stairs and woke up everyone. She helped the kids get dress while Kiba and Gaara got dress. When Ino got done getting dress she finished getting the kids dress while Sakura got dress and went downstairs. After five minutes someone was knocking on the door. Sakura got to the door and opened up the door and let everyone in. Sakura led them all to the dinning room and they all sat. Then they ate the food.

"So,kids what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked.

"I want to see a movie" The kids said.

"What movie?" Ino asked.

"Hm how about cloudy with a chance of meat balls?" Jessica asked.(I just picked a radom kid movie that came in my mind) "Ok i'll find out what time the movies come on,People get your kids ready ok" Sakura explained.

"Ok" Everyone agreed. So Sakura got on the internet and found out it comes on at 1:00. She looked at the time and saw it was 10:30.

"Hey everyone the movies at 1:00" Sakura yelled. So everyone went home and got there kids in a bath and at 12:30 they all came back over at Kiba's house.

"Ready?" Ino asked.

"Yep" Everyone exclaimed. So they were off. When they got in the movie thearter they all paid for the tickets and had the girls find the seats while the boys bought the food and drinks. When the boys went and find the girls they saw Sasuke trying to flirt with Sakura and trying to sit by her. So Kiba came up to Sakura and sat down.

"Back off Sasuke,shes dating me" Kiba lied.

"Oh really prove it" Sasuke demanded .

"How?" Kiba asked.

"Kiss not a peck but make out kiss" Sasuke replied cocky.

"Fine" Kiba said and went to Sakura and they started to make out.

"But I could of swear you were lying" Sasuke gasped out.

"Nope we really are" Sakura lied.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" Saskue shouted.

"What ever" Sakura the movie came on and they watch it. After the movie the kids cried."Whats wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'm hungrey" They all cried.

"Ok were do you want to go?" Sakura asked.

"Chuckey cheese!" They yelled.

"Ok,lets go" Sakura said. Then they all went there and saw the kids play. When the food got there Ino went and got all of the kids. They all ate and the kids went out playing again.

"Hey are you two really dating?" Ino asked.

"No" They both said together.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yes we are sure" They said again.

"Do you two like each other?" Hinata asked.

"Do you guys like each other?" Sakura answered with a question.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW

GIVE ANY IDEALS

AND IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY WRITE ME AND MAKE UP A NAME FOR YOU!!


	8. Chapter 7

Recap

"Ok,lets go" Sakura said. Then they all went there and saw the kids play. When the food got there Ino went and got all of the kids. They all ate and the kids went out playing again.

"Hey are you two really dating?" Ino asked.

"No" They both said together.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yes we are sure" They said again.

"Do you two like each other?" Hinata asked.

"Do you guys like each other?" Sakura answered with a question.

end of recap

"Well I do like Naruto" Hinata answered.

"I like Gaara" Ino said.

"I like Neji" Tenten answered.

"So do you like Kiba?" The girls asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I do like him alot" I said.

"So why don't you to hook up for real?" Ino asked.

"Why don't you and Gaara hook up for real?" I answered back.

"I don't know if he likes me back" Ino said.

"Oh and I don't know if Kiba/Neji/Naruto like me back" We all answerd depending on who we like.

(AN I forgot to tell you this is the girls talking, the boys are in their own confersation)

"Hey mommy?" Kai asked.

"Yes?" I asked looking down.

"I'm tired" He answered.

"Come here" I said as he jumped on my lap and fell asleep.

"Awww" The girls awd.

After a half in hour

We all got our kids and started to head home. When we got home me and Ino put the kids in bed after they got dressed and brushed there teeth. Me and Ino walked downstairs to meet Gaara and Kiba sitting down fighting what movie we should watch. I walked infront of the couch and sat on Kiba's turned red in a instant and smiled.

"Kiba can we watch a scary movie?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure" He said and put on a scary movie. I felt the couch move to the left more and looked to notice Ino sitting on Gaara's lap. During the movie me and Ino have hugged up against Gaara or Kiba. When the movie was down me and Ino walked to our room. We got in bed after putting on some shorts and a tank top on. When we lied down I noticed some shadows and became scared.

"Ino?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Do you notice those shadows?" I asked.

"Yea" She said scardly.

I got up so fast and ran to Kiba and Gaara's room.

"Kiba Gaara open up" I said knocking on the door.

I felt the door nob twist so I let go. I saw Kiba at the door in some boxers. I felt my face heat up but just skipped over that.

"Yeah Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Um, Inos scared" I lied kinda.

"Are you scared?" Kiba asked.

I gulped " No" I lied.

"Ok Gaara your girlfreind is scared" Kiba yelled.

"Hn" Gaara said and walked out the room to Ino i'm guessing.

"Bye Sakura" Kiba said about to close the door.

"Kiba wait i am scared!" I yelled telling the truth.

"Come in" he said and let me walk in his room. " Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Come on" He said while pulling me in his bed. I fell on top of him. If I was blushing them i'm blushing now.

"Kiba: I mummbled in his bare sexy chest.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm kinda cold" I said sweat dropping. Ruining the mommet much. I felt him move under me. One second i'm on top of him the next is hes on top of me. He pulled the cover over both of us.

"You warmer now?" He asked. I just nodded my head. Then we fell asleep together.

next morning

I woke up and noticed I was still in Kibas room on top of him. I blushed. I can't believed I slept with him. Hes just so so hot,sexy,more then that smexy.

"Kiba?" I whisperd poking him in his side.

"Hm?" He mumbbled wrapping his arms around me.

"I have to check on the kids" I replied trying to get up.

"No" He said and flipped me so i'm on the bottom.

"Yes Kiba now let me go" I said

"Fine" He said getting up. I got up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kiba" I said about to leave.

"Sakura?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I asked turning around.

He bent down to me and whipered "I love you" And pulled me up closer to him and gave me a passinate kiss. By the time he finsihed the kiss I was breathless.

"I.....L....o....ve...you...too" I said still breathing hard.

"Go check on the kids" Kiba said giving me his famous grin. I jsut smiled at him and walked out the door. I went to the girls room first and opened up the door really queitly and noticed they where playing so I closed the door and checked on the guys. They where also playing so I went downstairs and cooked some breakfest.

"Breakfest is done!" I yelled. I heard a stamped of mooses(People usally says cows or something so its my knew saying) I sat down and waited for them to walked I mean run there way down here. Kiba walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheak and sat down by me. Ino and Gaara walked here holding hands. The kids sat down and started digging in.

"Thanks!" They all yelled after eating. They ran back upstais to play.

"SO are you and Gaara a couple now?" I asked.

"Yep how about you and Kiba?" Ino asked.

"Yea just today" I said.

"Really how?" Ino asked.

"Well I woke up sleeping with him and he told me he loved me and kissed me" I said with a blush stained on my face.

"Aw how adorable" Ino said.

"How did you and Gaara hook up?" I asked.

"The same way as you" Ino said.

_______________________________________________________

End of chapter

Please review


	9. Chapter 8 and PLEASE HELP ME

Recap

"How did you and Gaara hook up?" I asked.

"The same way as you" Ino said.

End of Recap

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yea, Thanks for getting him for me" Ino said.

"Your welcome" I said.

"Sakura!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to go with me to visit my parents?" Kiba asked.

"With the kids right?" I asked.

"Yeah" Kiba said.

"Ok, i'll get the kids ready" I said heading upstairs. "Kai get dress in some blue jeans and a shirt ok" I said.

"Hai!" He yelled and got some clothes on.

"Jessica and Beniha please get dress" I said holding out two pairs of blue jean skirts and two shirts plus put on these flats please" I said handing them it.

"Hai!"they said. I walked to my own room and put on some blue skirt and a black tanktop with black flats on. I walked downstairs to see the triplets ready and to see Kiba there ready.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked.

"A train" Kiba said.

"Ok" I said and we walked to the subway. We got on and sat down. We were on for about ten minutes and then got off. We walked two houses down and went in a beatuiful blue house.

"Hey Mom! It me Kiba" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba......................Is that Sakura?" A lady asked pointing at me.

"Yeah" Kiba said.

"Oh, so your my sons girlfriend. I love your hair sweety" She said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome" she said,"And are these three?" She asked.

"This is Kai,Jessica, and Beniha. These are the kids we are taking care of" I explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah" I said and smiled.

"Well maybe we should........................................."She begined

* * *

CAN SOMEONE HELP ME I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEALS!? PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

**HighSchool Project**

Recap

"Well maybe we should..."She begined

End of recap

Story begins...now :D

"Well maybe we should go to the park, i'm sure the kids would love it" she said smiling at the kids.

"R-really?" the kids asked happily,"Wait what do we call you?"

"Call me grandma kiddies" She said smiling.

"I never had a grandma before" Jessica said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here Jess" I said spreading my arms out. Jessica ran right into my arms and cried.

"M-mommy D-daddy are you going to leave us?" Kai asked with a sad look on his face.

"Never baby" I said,"Come here Kai, Beniha" They all ran and joined the hug. Kiba walked up and hugged to, so did his mom.

"So does that mean you to are going to adopt them when your out of school?" His mom asked.

"Yea" Kiba said playing with kais hair, " These kids really grew on us ya know?"

"And I would die without them" I said smiling.

"Awwww you guys are really cute together" His mom said.

"Thanks" I said cheerfully," He really is something"

"Mommy, does that mean your going to be my mom for the rest of our lives?" Beniha asked.

"As long as I live sweetie" I said kissing all the kids on there forehead," You kids ready for the park?"

"YEA!" They all said running to Kiba," Lets go daddy!"

We all walked to the park and let the kids run around playing. I left to play with the kids while Kiba and his mom sat on the bench to talk.

Kiba's P.O.V

"So Kiba you going to asked her to marry you soon?" My mom asked.

"Yea, actually thats why I came here" I said showing her the ring I got Sakura," I really love her and the kids, I know me and her just met but...I can't get her out of my mind"

"Aww thats really sweet hun"

"I also wanted you to be by me when I asked her to marry me, also her parents are...dead"

"Aww poor little thing, she seems so cheerful to I mean look at her" My mom said laughing, I looked and saw her playing tag with the kids.

"And well I wanted to ask her today, at this park, Just like you and dad" I told my mom.

"Aww want me play with the kids?"

"Yes please so I can ask Sakura"

"Ok" My mom said and got up and walked over to Sakura and played with the kids. I saw Sakura walk this way with a smile on her face.

"Hiya Kiba" She said.

"Hey Sakura I-I got something to ask you"

"Oh ask away" Sakura said smiling.

"I, well..." I got down on my knees and said," Would you marry me Sakura?"

Sakura cried with joy and nodded her head, I stood up and spun her around and put the ring on her.

End of chapter, please R&R


End file.
